User blog:BrittanyS-Pierceunicorn/A Rrrather-fairytale chapter 2
Chapter II ‘So, where must we go?’ Mimismurf asked her companions. They were wandering through the streets of the capital city, ‘Homepage’. The Earl of Anime spoke first. ‘As the king has already told us, LureReign resides in a stronghold close to France. We’ll eventually have to outsmart him, because his army is quite big and he is probably guarding the smurfs very well.’ ‘Does he have any owl- er, allies?’ Peritwinkle asked. ‘That’s the point, we don’t know’ WhiteChocolate said ‘It seems that prince Svamp of Sweden somewhat sympathizes with LureReign, as well as Count Greyg of Romania, but we are never certain. Sometimes prince Svamp is bashing us and our nation, but sometimes he has very reasonable things to say. The king always says he’s a valuable trade partner – after all, Sweden is a magnificent country.’ They were exiting the city gates, a wonderful contstruction with ‘Would you rather come back soon or come back very soon’ written on it. ‘Well, I hope we’ll come back very soon’ Anon67 remarked. ‘Are you afraid of LureReign, Anon?’ Peritwinkle teased. ‘Of course I am’ Anon said sternly. They did not speak much and left the city far behind them. Soon the neatly maintained grazing fields turned into wilder sceneries. It was beautiful and scary at the same time. Mimi was happy she had a few people with her on her mission. They were happy and talkative. The Earl of Anime, Otakumon constantly asked her what her favorite Anime was, Peritwinkle wanted to know if she had any pets, Anon teached her a few ‘very helpful’ words of French, such as ‘nique ta mère’, but he told her only to say that to her enemies, and WhiteChocolate told her all she wanted to know on the sloping hills that were surrounding them. Eventually it became darker and glimmering stars appeared in the inky sky. ‘MickelPickel has assigned us a place to spend the night. We’ve come as far as he predicted. A friend of his is living in that house over there’ WhiteChocolate told the group, and he pointed at a small, dreamy cottage, located in a valley. They headed for it and knocked on the door and a male opened the door. ‘Hello, are you Jstansell09?’ WhiteChocolate inquired. ‘I certainly am. You must be the Smurf rescuing committee. Mickel has told me about your visit. Please, come in!’ Jstansell09 said, and they entered his house. ‘It’s so cosy!’ Mimismurf said ‘I like the interior, and I love your posters’ she walked to the closest wall, where a huge, colorful and lively picture of a UFO was put on. ‘Thanks! That’s my favorite poster. You must be hungry. We’ll have spaghetti’ Jstansell09 said. The group sat down around the fireplace and admired the host’s hunting trophies. ‘Tell me, Jstansell, what is your occupation? You seem quite an important man, knowing the king’s advisor, and yet you live on a secluded location’ Anon remarked. ‘I’m the royal UFO-locator and I’m the king’s personal hunter. He knew I loved to be outdoors so he granted me this wonderful home in the countryside. Would you rather have cheese or extra tomato sauce on your spaghetti?’ Jstansell spoke from the kitchen. ‘Cheese’ everyone said at the same time. ‘Dinner’s ready’ the host announced and they all gathered around the table. ‘It’s mom’s spaghetti, made after my mother’s famous recipe. The king has officially banned this recipe, but it will do us no harm to have it, right?’ Jstansell said. Everyone hesitated a bit, but they were all hungry and eventually ate all of it. Suddenly the door opened and another young man came in. His hear was red and he was wearing a big sweater with ‘I love New York’ on it. ‘Hey, Tiansa’ Jstansell said. He turned to his guests ‘He’s my roommate’ ‘I’ve heard about the smurf kidnapping’ Tiansa said, clearly out of breath, and added ‘I couldn’t care less’ Mimismurf’s eyes widened at such heartlessness. ‘But’ Tiansa continued ‘Since Katy Perry once said she loves New York I’m extremely concerned about the cds. We must retrieve them. I want to go with you, please, let me go with you to LureReign to save the cds’ ‘And the smurfs’ Mimi added. ‘Ok’ Tiansa said reluctantly. Meanwhile, king Alexw, MickelPickel, queen Jomarc and her lady-in-waiting Dmj312 were really concerned. ‘I’m just afraid that someone as mighty as prince Svamp will choose LureReigns side. Then Mimi and her companions will never be able to save those smurfs’ the king spoke. ‘Do not forget Greyg’ MickelPickel said ‘Are all other nations on our side?’ ‘I certainly hope so. We can never be sure’ the king answered. ‘Yes, we can’ the queen said softly. ‘Tell me, dear’ the king encouraged her. ‘We’ll invite delegates of the other countries to our palace to ensure they are on our side and help us and Mimi to save the smurfs and defeat LureReign.’ Queen Jomarc said. ‘What an excellent idea, milady!’ MickelPickel said, rejoiced. ‘Mickel, I want you to send invitations to Queen Helens of England, duke Matthias97 of the Netherlands, duke Ben666 of Norway, earl Aussie_Josh of Australia, princess Nintendogirl of India, princess Sassynopants of China and especially to prince Svamp of Sweden and count Greyg of Romania. Tell them they need to come as soon as possible to the kingdom of Rrrather and tell them to bring a few nobles with them as well, just to be sure we have enough powerful people on our side.’ The King ordered. ‘Yes, your Majesty’ MickelPickel said and he left. ‘I just hope they arrive soon’ the queen murmured. ‘I’m sure they will, my queen’ Dmj312 said calmly. Category:Blog posts